Jack's little angels, Barbossa's little devils
by Rochellelaura
Summary: Jack encounters two girls in pub on Tortuga and finds it curious that they were living there. He decides to take the 7 year olds aboard, but he has no idea what he's getting himself, and his crew into.


'Ello there. This is Rochelle and Laura, but you already knew that from the penname. Laura is also MissLKid who has written fics for Holes and Outsiders. Anyway, you can call us Roxie and Roxie, or Roxies. We hope you enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: We do not own anything from Pirates of the Caribbean. We DO own the two girls in this fic. We will mention if we do or don't own anything else in this fic later on.

Jack sauntered into the pub, but not before giving a few random harlots the eye and grinning devilishly. Making sure his hat was worn straight, he kept on, stopping at a table and flopping down lazily into a seat. His dark eyes scanned the room (for more ladies) but his gaze softened as it fell upon two young girls with auburn hair and startlingly bright green eyes huddled in a corner.

The two girls seemed to be huddling together for warmth. Though the days hot, the nights were chilly, especially in the pub. It struck him as strange to see two little girls who looked no older than seven huddled in a corner in a pub full of drunks on an island like Tortuga.

Unsure for a moment, he stood up, but did nothing else. Suddenly, to his own surprise, he began walking towards them, fingering the beads strung on the braids of his moustache.

The two girls didn't look up as Jack approached. They were used to the drunks passing by them with odd looks. One girl had her head on the other's shoulder, and the other girl was resting her head on her twin's. Their arms were around each other, still jus to keep warm.

As Jack approached them, he fixed his lips into an easy grin. "Twins, eh?"

One of them, looked up, "Yeah," she said quietly. He nodded appreciatively, now unsure of what else to say. He began to shuffle shyly...very un-Jack-like. "D'you two have names?"

"I'm Robin. That's Riley," the same girl replied in the same quiet voice.

He, again, nodded. "So...erm...how ye two doin'?"

"Cold," was the reply in unison.

He peeled off his coat, which smelt of rum and sea, and draped it over their shoulders, studying the girls pensively.

They slowly began to relax as warmth crept into them. Their cheeks flushed a very slight pink, only enough for Jack to notice, since he was watching so intently. Though they were quiet, he could tell they were very grateful.

"Where d'you stay?" He asked, still staring intently at the pair.

"Here," the one, who always seemed to talk, Robin, replied. Though she was so young, he could hear a hint of bitterness in her tone at the thought of staying in the pub all the time.

He raised his eyebrows. "Here?" he echoed, regarding the two as if they had gone mad.

The girl nodded and gestured to a very small bag that seemed to hold all of what possessions they had.

Though the bag was small, Jack knelt down and peeked into it curiously, and found their belongings rather intriguing.

The bag had curious items in it: two very large t-shirts for girls so small, two necklaces that had a metal claw hanging from it, two daggers, a pad of paper with a writing utensil, and a journal that had ROXIES written on the cover, a few pieces of stale bread, and a small flask that was mostly empty.

Jack raised his eyes after identifying each item, standing up fully to face the two. He stroked his moustache thoughtfully.

His face gave off a look that made clear he was forming a plan.

The girls were now watching this strange man with looks of curiosity and puzzlement. For a while now, men would pass them with insensitive glances, but this man who had been taking an interest in them for the last ten minutes was eccentric, yet compassionate. He was especially an interesting man to watch, for his reactions to them were quite different than what they were used to.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Jack abruptly, breaking the twins from their reverie and actually making them jump. "Join me ship!"

Both girls tried to process what Jack had just said. Neither of them replied to his outburst.

"I'm Jack Sparrow. I own me own ship, and I can find room for yeh. It's a better place for lasses like you than here. What do ye say?"

They nodded, unable to find the words to express what they were thinking.

"Well, let's go then" He replied, picking up their bag and leading them off, letting them neither agree nor refuse to what he had just said or did.

The two hurry to keep up with Jack as he leads them to what would be their new place to stay, with a man who could be considered crazy.


End file.
